Inebriated Dishonesty
by Kusumita
Summary: Top it with candy canes and gum drops- tell me lies- saccharine lies- and whisper them over and over. I worship you. I love you.


Disclaimer: I do not own the anime- if I did. It would be much different D:

**Inebriated Dishonesty**

Top it with candy canes and gum drops- tell me lies- saccharine lies- and whisper them over and over. I worship you. I love you.

--

It wasn't that hard to see.

Tamaki realized this with an insane ability to perceive the beginning before the end in his rough handed chuckle and dramatic flair. He kept it to himself as he realized that Kyouya's glasses were far too fogged and the rest were much too absorbed with other details to notice this little, minuscule irksome feature that was missing from his sight. He blinked a few times, numerous smirks and batted his eyes- yet the object was still lacking. He hid his irritation as he poured the tea with grace and attempted to focus his eyes on the girls before him who seemed to watch his every movement with detail. The blonde licked his lips as he slowly brought his hand through his hair and threw his hair back- enhancing the atmosphere.

There was the expected squeals and Haruhi's usual sigh of boredom. A glare caught his eye but he ignored the slight sting as his eye sight adjusted properly once more and the blue gaze did not see the view he wished. Lifting himself off the couch, he bowed and excused himself as the girls chuckled and giggled amongst themselves with very little self control. More ignorant blabber about Tamaki's eyes, hair and stunning prince-like attitude- he slightly detested it.

The girl turned as he approached, he stood over her for a moment. Studying the light brown of her hair and the amber of her eyes- she was caught off guard with a few dolls at hand bits of cake sprinkled across her lips as if she was in such a rush she hadn't bothered look properly in a mirror. Her eyes narrowed before she began to open her mouth as if to order him to do something or ask a question- he interrupted her first sound with his already fast paced inquiry.

"Your ribbon- Renge- where is it?"

The French girl raised an eyebrow before shrugged her shoulders with a coy giggle and rolling her eyes to the black haired teen sitting elegantly and drinking sips of tea while chatting maturely at the smiling girls.

"Hohohoho, you noticed, Tamaki? I'd have expected Kyouya to have noticed fir-,"

"Where is it?"

Renge jumped slightly at Tamaki's serious urgency. It was unnatural for the boy to become to stone faced and cold- his usual smiling and cheerful face seemed somber and lacking in its usual inspiring luster. The father of the club seemed to have a fallen face and Renge wasn't sure what could have caused it nor could understand he was in such a hurry to get her ribbon back upon her back. The pink thing had been forgotten and even Renge herself didn't find it much of a mad rush to worry put it back on- the day had been far to hectic to even be bothered.

"I forgot to put it on today…Are you bothered by it?"

Tamaki frowned before he closed his eyes and smiled cheerily, putting his hand behind his hair he tussled his blonde locks carelessly. Renge frowned at his grin- caught off guard by his strange attitude. He waved his hand with a shrug of his shoulders in a 'shoujo hero' type of way and turned on his heels with a chuckle to prove nothing with asmiss.

"Ahh, don't mind me."

It wasn't hard to miss.

Renge knew something was different with the blonde and for once her mind was focused off her smaller obsessions. A loud shout broke her concentration and she turned to the voice of a few girls calling her over.

"Renge!"

Laughing, Renge returned back to her usual self and turned into that direction. She was pulled back as there was a hand on her shoulder and she flipped her gaze over her shoulder to be met with a white ribbon shoved into her face. Her confused gaze stared up at him for a moment before blinking and looking towards the ribbon. Tamaki continued to smile at her with the same content grin.

"Here…A replacement."

Renge raised an eyebrow.

"Its not-,"

"-your color. I know… but-,"

She smiled.

"Thanks,"

Taking it from his grip, she pulled her hair back and tied it around her head and returned to her usual hair style. Sending a smile to the blonde host, she turned on her heels and continued to run towards her duties- Tamaki kept staring. He kept staring and smiling even after Kyouya called him to finish his hosting. He kept staring and smiling even when Haruhi poured over some tea and Honey dropped his cake.

All in all- Tamaki realized why only he noticed something was off. Tamaki knew it wasn't hard to spot- due to the fact he couldn't tear his eyes away.


End file.
